


Quiet Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank Merlin for family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Holiday

**Title:** Quiet Holiday  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin  
 **Summary:** Thank Merlin for family.  
 **Word Count:** 560  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff (surprise!)  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #12: author’s choice (I chose Holiday), [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's December prompt: Mulled Wine, [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge #46: Fun in the snow, and [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's December prompt: Snowmen. Yes, I know most of the deadlines for these challenges have passed, but I did it anyway. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quiet Holiday

~

Draco gasped as he was hit the face with a snowball. “Oh, you are so dead, Teddy,” he mock-growled.

Teddy simply giggled and ducked behind the snowman they had just built. “You can’t catch me!” he cried, tone sing-song. Still laughing, he threw another snowball in Draco’s general direction.

_We’ll see._ Draco smirked, and, wiping snow off his face, moaned loudly before collapsing into the snow. Closing his eyes, he waited.

It didn’t take long. Teddy, curious, stuck his head out from behind the snowman, and seeing Draco on the ground, ran towards him. “Uncle Draco, are you okay?”

Draco didn’t reply.

“Uncle Draco?”

Teddy was standing in the perfect spot when-- “Look out, Teddy, he’s a tricky one!” Harry called out.

Draco only just managed to grab Teddy’s leg and wrestle him down onto the ground. “You were faking!” Teddy cried.

After stuffing a handful of snow down Teddy’s back, Draco laughed and stood up. “All’s fair in snowball fights.”

Harry was shaking his head. “That’ll teach you not to trust Slytherins,” he said to Teddy, chuckling.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. “What are you talking about? Of course Slytherins can be trusted.”

“To be sneaky,” Harry shot back immediately.

Teddy, already back on his feet, was running in the general direction of his snowman again. A moment later _Harry_ had a face full of snow and Draco began to laugh. “You see why I need to be so sneaky?” he said. “I’m beset with Gryffindors.”

“Teddy may end up in Hufflepuff, like his mum,” Harry said.

Draco glanced over to where Teddy was stockpiling snowballs. “Nope. He’s a Gryffindor.”

Harry chuckled ruefully. “You could be right,” he allowed. “Sorry I was late, by the way, but I got an extra assignment that I had to take care of before I left the office.”

“It’s fine,” Draco said, surprised when he realised it actually was. “Teddy and I needed some bonding time.”

“You and I could use some bonding time, too,” Harry said huskily, stepping closer.

Draco’s breath caught in his chest at the intent look in Harry’s eyes. “We could,” he breathed. “But not while little ears are listening.”

“Ew!” Teddy said, stomping past them.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Ew? What do you mean, ‘ew’?”

“You always look like that when you’re gonna start kissing.” Teddy screwed up his face. “Gross.”

“You’ll understand one day,” Draco chuckled.

Teddy looked mutinous. “I won’t! Kissing is icky.”

As he ran away into the house Draco whispered, “What say you, Harry? Shall we go home and do some icky things?”

“Before you do,” Andromeda said from the door, amusement colouring her tone, “why don’t you come in and have some mulled wine?”

Harry’s face had turned bright red. Draco imagined his looked similar as he followed Harry inside.

Teddy was already curled up on the sofa eating cookies. Andromeda handed Harry and Draco each a cup of mulled wine before raising her own goblet. “To family,” she said.

Suddenly overcome, Draco nodded, taking a sip of his wine. His entire remaining family were in that room, and he cherished all of them more than he could say. Luckily, he thought Harry and Andromeda understood. Harry certainly did since a moment later, Draco found his hand clasped in Harry’s.

_Yes,_ Draco thought as they had their quiet holiday celebration. _Thank Merlin for family._

~


End file.
